A Different Sort of School
by Frozen In Flight
Summary: Co-authored with BreakTheAngelsWings When a new King is chosen by the Dresden Slate, Magical Japan is unfortunately without a school to send the hot-headed youth - and his clansmen - to. Not to mention what will happen when the next King is chosen... Mixing Canon Events for Great Amusement
1. Prologue

K Project and Harry Potter belong to the wonderful people who made them. Even if they clearly live off our tears and suffering.

* * *

Lieutenant Kokujouji Daikaku, Gold King, sighed and covered his lined face with an equally lined hand at the sight of the three young teenagers with the little tiny girl. He closed his eyes, exhaling, and opened them. They were still there. _Damnit._

The whitehaired child was holding onto the edge of the coat of the redhead, and the wrist of the blond. The sandy-blond youth stood behind her, looking unthreatened and unthreatening, but also very protective. Like he would pick up the little girl if anything seemed to threaten _her_.

One more try. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes once again. After a silent count of three, he opened them. Still there. "Brats..."

The redhead stopped staring blankly and glared within a blink, the sandy blond picked up the child, although it might have been better described as wrapping his arms around her middle and holding her to his chest. A bit like a doll, like her clothing suggested. The blond shifted his purple sunglasses, sticking the hand unclaimed into his pants pocket, and slumped forward.

"You do realize you are all due to start _that_ school in several years, if not this September," He fixed his gaze on the blond, the teen slouching a little more." Therefore you will not be able to provide proper care for her. As you are aware, the Kagutsu Crater incident has destabilized the only school in our country capable of teaching such things." The King paused to stare at the redhead. The boy didn't seem impressed, but returned the stare. "and for housing young Kings. You will be attending the British school." Which wasn't quite prepared for Kings, but had the best wards out of those three. Let that old man have the headache.

The blond lifted his eyebrows and the redhead groaned. Daikaku supposed someone didn't like English very much. "Since none of you are of age..." The sandy blond glares, tightening his hold on the little girl, and she lets go of the coat and hand to grip his wrists as much as her tiny hands can.

"Kusanagi Izumo," The blond stood up straight again, tension in every line of his body. "You are now the legal guardian of Kushina Anna." The girl turned to press her face into the sandy blond's chest, the boy smiling down at her. The king continued, noting the tension that drained out of the redhead as well. "Since you're not of age, she's listed as your younger sister. Once you are of age, she is your ward. Understandably, you're not to say anything of this. _Once_ you are of age, Kushina Anna may change her name to be Kusanagi Anna."

The girl makes a small noise. "Suoh Anna."

"No."

"Then... Totsuka Anna."

"No."

"Kusanagi-Suoh-Totsuka Anna."

"No."

She was quiet for a moment. He hoped- "HOMRA Anna."

"No." He wasn't sure if the boys were the worst of the lot anymore. She turned to stare at the Gold King. For such a mask like face, she gave a great feeling of displeasure.

"When _you_ are of age, you may change your name to whatever you like." This pleased her, and she nodded, turning back to the boy. He shifted to safely pat her on the head, and then looked up at the Gold King.

"King and Kusanagi-san will be leaving, so is Anna staying with me?"

The other two exchanged looks. "If the Gold King doesn't have other plans, you can stay in Bar HOMRA." Kusanagi Izumo replied. "Or my place."

The old man frowned at the small group. "A bar is hardly a place for a young boy and girl to stay. Your residence is not much better." 'King' could only have been a referral to the redhead, when the sandy said it, so it's that boy who glared hard at the man.

"Then where?"

* * *

Oops I'm alive. Yes, we're fully aware that we have altered the ages, and everything. If we were messing with years, we might as well make the ages suit better, eh?

I'm terribly sorry to all those who are waiting on my other fics, but K has eaten my brain and well. Go watch it.


	2. The first two

See first chapter for disclaimer~

* * *

The three boys spent the rest of that summer with the doll-like girl when they weren't in school, the three rescuing her from the facility a couple of weeks before the start of summer break. Usually once a magical girl or boy finished middle school, they would begin attending Ashinaka, the Japanese school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kings and Clansmen.

Kusanagi Izumo would be turning fifteen during the next year, finishing middle school, so he was the typical student. Suoh Mikoto, however, was only turning thirteen that summer.

Kings are special cases, especially when the young King is the Red King - the third most powerful King in Japan - and has a fiery temper once lit. Once a King is Chosen by the Slate, they're sent to the school at the beginning of the next school year, regardless of their age.

That's why only Kushina Anna and Totsuka Tatara would be staying in Japan come September. While both will attend in the future, Tatara stayed to finish school and stay with Anna, and she was too young, even for the British school.

They spent that summer playing games ( often showing that Mikoto really was just another middle school boy, not thinking things through ) and laughing, though the mood of the entire group dampened with the rapid approach of September.

September 1st, all four were once again summoned to the Gold King's Tower, all feeling as nervous and uncomfortable as they did the first time they met the old man. Even Tatara wasn't smiling, instead shooting worried looks at the two older boys and the little girl.

Izumo caught one of his friend's looks and opened his mouth to speak, to try and reassure the two who would have to wait, when Mikoto thumped the younger boy on the head - hard.

Tatara hissed in pain, clutching his head. "King! That hurt!" He might have continued, but Mikoto's look stopped him.

"Don't be so gloomy. We'll be back whenever we're allowed." There was a silent _and maybe when we're_ _not_ hanging in the air between them.

Anna blinked at Mikoto and then at Izumo. "Promise?"

Izumo smiled. "Promise."

Mikoto caught Tatara's attention again, and the younger smiled, understanding what his King wanted him to do. _Keep smiling and look out for Anna_, that's what that look said.

Izumo rubbed his head and sighed, remembering where they are. "This Hogwarts place - can it really handle Mikoto's flames?" They'd asked several other questions about the place, but he'd never asked this. Now that they're about to go, he finally remembered.

"It's the best option. I've acquired permission," Daikaku snorted a little - the Headmaster of Hogwarts thought the Gold King needed _permission_ to do something, "to bring Totsuka Tatara and Kushina Anna there for a quick visit should it ever prove necessary." Meaning if either party needs the other - to calm Mikoto's flames or because Anna lost control of her powers as a Strain as well as a Red Clansman.

Hopefully that wouldn't happen very often - they all knew better than to think it'd never happen. It will always be nice for the older pair to see the younger again, but that doesn't sound like they'd be able to share what had happened while they've been apart. A business trip. From what his uncle has told Izumo, they aren't fun.

"Is there anything else we really need to know about Hogwarts before we go? Or anything you feel you should remind us of?"

Daikaku had already taken the two to get supplies - including their wands, even though they didn't really get the point of the different sorts of wands, and robes. Mikoto hadn't been pleased with that. The Gold King thought for a moment. "They have a tradition of 'Sorting' new students into four Houses. Don't let something as silly as being placed in different Houses draw you apart. There are no classes on Saturdays or Sundays, and robes are required. As far as I am aware, they don't teach any physical defense."

The young Red King raised an eyebrow from his place next to the younger two, who had sat. "...Are they stupid?"

"I've never figured that out, myself. You'll have to decide."

Mikoto snorted.

"All your year mates, save for each other, will be eleven, unless some other country has sent some of their students to Hogwarts." The position of Blue King is still empty, but maybe in the next couple years that will change.

"Eleven year olds..." Izumo raised an eyebrow and sighed, rubbing his head. "Really. They sort eleven year olds into different groups. That they call Houses. Friendships between Houses aren't common, are they?"

"Stupid." Mikoto sat down with a thump.

Daikaku hid a smile. "They almost discourage cross-House friendships. Meals are served with the House you are Sorted into on your first day. Usually students take a train, but none of us will." He laced his fingers in front of his face. "Delivering you to a train in Britain would be too troublesome. The Headmaster will send me a message whenever you need to be picked up or Totsuka-kun is needed." He snapped, and the quartet felt strange - like they'd been pulled to another place. When they looked up, they were in a different room.

Anna blinked, looking around at the new place. It wasn't very red. She grabbed Mikoto's sleeve, tugging for his attention. All three boys looked down at her, Tatara tilting his head. Seeing she had their attention, she asked quietly, "Hogwarts? Goodbye?"

Mikoto ruffled her hair a little, avoiding her hat and bow. "Dunno, probably. We'll stay together as long as we can." His eyes met those of the Second King, challenging him to make them do otherwise.

"This is one of the hallways of Hogwarts, yes. We'll stay until the Sorting is over." He needed to set more wards just in case the young King lost control of his powers anyway. He turned to meet Izumo's gaze. "You two may wish to change into your robes."

Izumo sighed, Mikoto made a face, and Tatara laughed. "It's fine, it's fine! It'll work out somehow, King, Kusanagi-san. You just aren't used to them yet." His King glared; Tatara shivered.

"You say that now...Wait 'til you have to wear 'em too," Izumo muttered.

Daikaku smiled again. "Go change. I'll keep these two company." This really just meant he'd make sure they don't poke anything dangerous, and that he'd answer their questions. Izumo nodded, and the two went off to change.

Tatara watched them go, wrapped his arms around Anna, and looked up at the Gold King. "If their school starts today, will Anna and I be attending a regular school the year we come here? We'd leave during a year if we did." Even though he's never really been close to his classmates, he doesn't want them worrying about him. Anna tilted her head, silently repeating the question.

The Gold King knelt to meet their eyes easier. "If you want, I can teach you both what you'd learn in school. We'll go at your pace, so Kushina-kun can possibly finish what would've been middle school before she begins to attend this school. The two of you do want to stay together, correct?" From what he's seen, the only bond between the four of them stronger than the one between these two is the bond between Mikoto and Anna.

Tatara nodded while Anna said, "Yes."

Daikaku had the feeling that once they began attending Hogwarts, people would claim their affection was more than that of family members. It wasn't often two people would do things in sync. He smiled. "Totsuka-kun will turn fifteen the February after Kushina-kun turns eleven, correct?" They nodded. "You'll both be able to attend Hogwarts that year." Anna would be turning eleven halfway through the year, but he can arrange everything with this school's Headmaster.

The boy grinned, hugging the girl a little tighter.

"Thank you."

They stayed like that until Izumo and Mikoto came back, the latter scowling at the uniform.

Tatara grinned. "It suits you, King!" The glare sent his way just made him laugh.

They stayed like that for a little while longer before the Gold King herded them into the Great Hall, figuring that a staff member would be inside. He was right; the Headmaster was inside.

Dumbledore stood at the High Table, looking over at them as soon as they entered. **"Ah. Mr. Kokujouji? The older two are the students you mentioned?"** He smiled at them, his eyes twinkling.

Tatara, Anna, and Mikoto just blinked at him. Mikoto understood what he said, but he wasn't ready for the language switch. Izumo stared at the man, and Daikaku gave him a smile in return. **"Yes. This is Izumo Kusanagi,"** Izumo raised a hand, **"and this is Mikoto Suoh."** He points at the boy.

Mikoto stared at Dumbledore. "He looks weird."

Tatara laughed. "Ki-" Anna stared up at him, and he cut himself off, remembering that he wasn't supposed to let people know about Kings.

Izumo sighed, rubbing his forehead. **"I apologize. Mikoto was rude."** Izumo's English was accented but intelligible, pausing at times. **"What is your name?"**

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. **"Mr. Kokujouji didn't tell you? I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts."** He walked toward them, peering down at Tatara and Anna. **"What are your names?"** He took care to say the words slowly, to make sure they understood.

**"My name is... Tatara Totsuka!"** The simple sentence was clear, though he hesitated before his name. Western order was strange to say... **"And her name is Anna Kushina."** Anna nodded.

Very very slowly, she said, **"It's nice to meet you."** That is what she's supposed to say, right?

**"How long will it be until you two will be attending our school?"**

Tatara and Anna only blinked at Dumbledore, so Izumo quickly translated.

**"Oh. Three years,"** Tatara rubbed the back of his head.

This time Dumbledore was the one to blink. **"You must be older than you look, Anna."**

She stared blankly at him. Mikoto coughed, **"She's seven."**

**"Her birthday is in December. I understand that that is allowed?"** The look he gave the other man said that if it had not been allowed before, it would be now.

**"As long as she can keep up, there are no issues..."** A ten year old attending Hogwarts? It's possible, but usually they wait until the next year...

**"I will keep up."** She will do anything to stay with her new family.

Tatara wrapped his arms around her again, watching Dumbledore. **"We will stay together."** If she isn't able to keep up, he'll wait a year.

The Headmaster smiled, **"I see I have no need to worry. Mikoto, Izumo, the other students will be here soon. You should go wait outside the doors with the rest of the new first years."**

Mikoto glared. **"No. We promised."**

Dumbledore reluctantly agreed to let Mikoto and Izumo stay with Tatara, Anna, and Daikaku at the High Table, summoning two more chairs for the first years. Staff flooded in the hall along with the older students; most students gave the five Japanese a curious look before they began talking to all their friends once more.

With the students and teachers settled, the rest of the first years walked in with a green robed witch leading the line. She placed a stool in front and a dirty hat on top.

"What's the hat for?" Tatara asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"A hat?" Anna blinked up at him, unable to see the hat from her position.

"Here." He pulled her onto his lap, seemingly unaware that some teachers and students were watching them.

She smiled, leaning forward to look. "Thank you, Tatara."

The hat sang a song, but none of them cared enough to listen and translate. If that is what would Sort them, they wished it'd either stop singing so they could get this over with and spend the remaining time with each other or keep on singing forever so they'd never be apart.

They watched with interest as students were called up in what sounded like Eastern order to try on the hat. Several names were called before **"Kusanagi, Izumo"** rang through the hall.

Daikaku stopped Izumo from going with a hand on his arm, "Remember not to let being in a different House change your relationship. And say goodbye before you go." Dumbledore frowned over at him at those words.

Izumo nodded, giving Anna and Tatara a sad smile. "See you in December." He walked down to the stool, sitting and wearing the hat. Everyone watched as he sat there for a minute or two - it felt longer for the quartet.

Finally, the hat bellowed, **"RAVENCLAW!"** He left the hat on the stool, looked back up at the High Table, gave his friends another sad smile, and turned to walk to the Ravenclaw table. He didn't notice if anyone clapped or not. It didn't really matter if they did or not.

The three still sitting at the High Table watched Izumo join the Ravenclaws, some talking to him while some ignoring him. He seemed to get a welcoming speech, though someone said something that made Izumo look at them sharply and Mikoto growled for all he couldn't hear the remark.

The Sorting ceremony continued, the three watching Izumo or the hat until **"Suoh, Mikoto"** was called.

Daikaku just gave Mikoto a look, certain the young King remembered what he'd told his friend not long before. Mikoto nodded, tried to stuff his hands into pockets covered by robes, and walked down to the stool. He sat on the stool with the hat on his head, smoke rising from the hat after a couple moments. Tatara and Anna blinked in surprise, looking at each other, then back at their King.

The smoke continued, stopping only after the hat yelled, **"GRYFFINDOR!"** Mikoto dropped it on the stool, looked back up at Anna and Tatara, waved, and strolled to the Gryffindor table. He met Izumo's eyes, before being greeted by his new House.

Anna noticed two red haired boys sit next to Mikoto after a while. She thought their last names sounded very similar, if not exactly the same.

The ceremony finished after the very last names were called; Dumbledore said something that the young Clansmen didn't listen to and then something that they did. **"You may have noticed that we have three guests up here, companions of one of the new Gryffindors and one of the new Ravenclaws. The Japanese school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was damaged recently, so those two are going to be attending our fine establishment. Welcome them as you would anyone else; they will be attending all seven years. Now, let the feast begin!"**

Anna slid off Tatara's lap to her own chair, the boy putting whatever red food he could find onto her plate. The staff next to them watched for a little while before they turned back to their own meals. Daikaku smiled at them, and Tatara smiled back, putting food onto his own plate.

They spent the rest of the meal in silence, Tatara often looking over at where Izumo and Mikoto sat at the tables below. Once it was over, Dumbledore spoke again, though Tatara and Anna didn't listen, much more interested in watching their friends.

Both Mikoto and Izumo looked back at their friends - Izumo smiling and Mikoto just looking - before they followed their new Houses out the doors of the Great Hall.

Anna swallowed, dropping the hand she had stretched out toward them. She wanted to tell them not to go, but she knew they had to.

Tatara smiled down at her again, giving her a quick hug. "We'll see them again in December, remember? Let's go home and study so we'll impress them next time." He had a feeling that a lot of the time that they weren't studying would be spent with him changing hobbies and her watching, but he didn't mind if she didn't. Everything looked so interesting - he wanted to try it, but sometimes it stopped being so interesting after a bit.

She nodded, looking over at Daikaku. "Go home?"

He shook his head. "I have to set up another ward just in case."

Tatara blinked. "How long do you think that'll take?"

"Not all that long. Wait here, will you?" At their nod, Daikaku walked away to sit in a corner. They saw a brief flash of his Aura, the golden light fading quick enough that the others in the room might have thought it just a trick of their eyes.

Anna looked up at Tatara. "Is your schoolwork hard?"

"No." He shook his head. "It's just boring sometimes." He grinned at her, "Worried? Or do you just want to start so we'll be ahead of them when we get here?"

She looked at the ground. "I want to stay with Tatara, Mikoto, and Izumo."

He ruffled her hair. "We'll stay with them, and we'll stay together. Nothing will change that."

They stayed like that, the older smiling down at the younger, until Daikaku finished the ward. They looked around the Great Hall one more time before returning to Japan.

"Why don't you two finish this school year, then we'll start homeschooling."

The two nodded, Anna going to grab her school bag. "We're late."

Daikaku shook his head. "You aren't going to school today. I've told your schools that you're sick. I've informed the school that Suoh-kun and Kusanagi-kun attend that they won't be returning; I told them that they were switched to being homeschooled."

Anna stared up at Daikaku, a brief flash of annoyance crossing her face. "Then why aren't we?" Being homeschooled already.

He blinked. "I was under the impression that Totsuka-kun didn't want to worry anyone with his disappearance."

"If they're told I'm getting homeschooled, that's fine. I mean, when Anna and I go to get ice-cream or clothes, they'll see I'm okay." Tatara tilted his head, watching the Gold King.

Daikaku stared, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. "Should I inform your schools then?"

Anna nodded, making a soft noise of agreement. Tatara just grinned at him.

The Gold King sighed. "Brats." He tilted his head, making the call.

Tatara walked in fascination. When the Gold King spoke, they and the person on the phone heard. When the person on the phone spoke, the entire room could hear.

The two phone calls took very little time, Tatara playing with the girl. When it felt like Daikaku was done, Anna asked, her voice as soft as ever, "When will we start? And what first?" She could tell from the bits of thought she collected just from looking at people that Daikaku planned on teaching them himself, instead of assigning a Gold Clansman to them. That was a good plan. The man who had tortured her in that facility for Strains had been a Gold Clansman after all.

Daikaku rubbed his head. "Tomorrow. I'll sort out what you know already and what you still need to learn. Go play somewhere. Just come back before dark."

Tatara nodded and grabbed one of Anna's hands, pulling her off to the rest of HOMRA that was still in Japan and their usual hangout; Bar HOMRA, owned by Izumo's uncle.

Daikaku watched them ago and groaned. What did he get himself into with these kids?


	3. Those left behind

We don't own _K_ or _Harry Potter_.

Quick note! I redid the ages since I didn't do my math quite right. Anna was eight in the last two chapters, and Tatara will be turning 14 the year she turns 11, not 15. It's a small detail, but I figured I ought to mention it. Those are the only two that changed, so it doesn't feel like we should edit and resubmit that chapter.

And in regards to indrani's review, we do already have ideas for HOMRA's Houses, the three main Blues, and the other three! But suggestions for the side Scepter 4 characters would be very welcome (more than just Hidaka and Enomoto). We don't know them that much, so it'd really help! They probably won't make big appearances, but it'd still be helpful.

Sorry we don't update regularly, but we are continuing to write, however slowly.

* * *

At the closed bar, Tatara told tales of what they did over the summer to the few other members of HOMRA and those who had heard of the small gang and were interested in joining. It wasn't quite accurate to call HOMRA a gang; it was closer to a group of boys and Anna who hung out together and had fire powers because of Mikoto. Several of those who had heard of the group left after hearing the tales. Why would people follow such an idiot? He went off the edge of a cliff when they were playing chicken!

The existing members listened quietly to the tales, but there were not very many of them. HOMRA consisted of only the King, Izumo, Tatara, Anna, Kamamoto Rikio, Chitose You, Dewa Masaomi, and Fujishima Kousuke. Those who wanted to join and had seen or met Mikoto before didn't seem very surprised. There were only three of them; a boy with dark sunglasses, a hat, and a hoodie, a short redhead, and a dark haired boy with glasses.

The redhead seemed much more interested in the tales than his dark haired friend. All three potential members looked around Anna's age, roughly 9.

The one who looked like he didn't know the other two kept drawing Tatara's attention, curious as to why he was wearing dark sunglasses indoors. After a moment, he gave a little mental shrug. Maybe his eyes were just really sensitive to light.

The redhead leaned forward, almost falling off his stool. "Can you guys really light your hands on fire without getting burned?"

Chitose smirked, "Of course."

The dark-haired friend 'tch'ed, rolling his eyes. "Prove it."

"Sure." Chitose narrowed his eyes a little, and Dewa placed a hand on his shoulder, the hand burning brightly. Chitose was still smiling, though his shirt had begun to burn. His skin was untouched.

The dark-haired's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth, but Tatara spoke first. "You were gonna ask how you're supposed to know if the flames actually feel warm, right?" At the hesitant nod – what was he going to do? -, Tatara stuck out a hand. After a moment of concentration, it burned like Dewa's. He smiled at the younger boy. "See for yourself."

The only three not HOMRA in the room stared at his hand until the redhead reached toward it, the dark-haired following a moment later. It took the boy with shades a little longer to reach for the flames, but all three stopped about a foot away from his hand.

The redhead's eyes widened. "It's so _hot_! How come it doesn't hurt?"

Tatara's smile widened, for all he clutched the stool with a white knuckled grip. "I don't have very much flame at all, but even King's flames don't hurt me. They just feel like warm breezes, but I know they're hot enough to kill or melt glass. I think it's a HOMRA thing."

Kamamoto nodded, pausing between bites. "HOMRA's flames don't really hurt other members, Like Chitose-san and Dewa-san showed. Everything else burns, unless you _want_ to burn yourself or one of your fellow clansmen."

Chitose and Dewa were arguing at that moment because "How am I going to explain to Mom that my shirt got a handprint burned into it?" and "You should've thought of that before you said 'sure'. We agreed we'd do that if someone asked and one of us said 'sure'!" Tatara chuckled a little.

The small group really was fun to be around... "Oh that's right! I'm Totsuka Tatara. What are your names?"

The redhead grinned. "I'm Yata Misaki!"

"Ehh? I thought you didn't like your name, Misaki? Why're you giving it so cheerfully?" The dark-haired scowled.

Yata flushed, "Don't call me that! Stupid Saruhiko!"

Apparently satisfied with that reaction, Saruhiko smiled. "Fushimi Saruhiko."

Anna tilted her head at the third. She'd already picked up his name from his thoughts, but that was rude and would draw notice.

He blushed, before mumbling, "Bandou Saburouta."

Tatara blinked. That was a mouthful... "Bandou, Misaki, and Saru-kun?"

"Don't call me Misaki!" Saruhiko also looked annoyed, but he didn't say anything.

"Yata then." Tatara's smile widened a little. "It's nice to meet you three!" He proceeded to introduce the other members, each nodding at their name. "And this is Anna."

From her place at his side, Anna nodded. Yata finally seemed to notice her, while she was peering at them through her marble, because he squeaked and blushed.

"I-it's a—"

Saruhiko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's a girl. Misaki. She's been there the entire time."

"I-I knew that! Stupid monkey." He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Ah? But you sounded so shocked, Misaki."

Chitose cupped his face in a hand and whispered to the others, "Monkey sure likes pushing Shorty's buttons, doesn't he?"

The others nodded, and it was after a while longer that Anna and Tatara returned to the Gold King's tower, Tatara with a smile and Anna with as blank a face as ever.

* * *

Those first three months passed without much else of interest happening. Anna called everyone by their first names, including Yata, and Yata slowly got used to Anna, though not any other girl they happened to meet. The fact that she never teased him or anyone else probably helped.

Their lessons had been going well, up until the previous week. Both Tatara and Anna had been paying close attention to the days until Izumo and Mikoto's first temporary return. With only around two weeks left until the small and short reunion, both of them were finding it difficult to concentrate.

It'd gotten bad enough, their distraction, that one day about two weeks before Gold King would fetch the older two, he sighed. "Stop it. If you can't pay attention to the lesson, I have something I forgot to mention."

Both focused on him immediately. He must've meant something that had to do with the others, or Hogwarts.

He almost chuckled at how focused they became. "As you are aware, they will be spending both Christmas Eve and Christmas here. While Christmas is not a huge holiday here, in Britain it is. Families and friends usually give each other gifts, and Christmas Eve is just the day before." He paused, looking at the two attentive Red Clansmen. "So, since you don't seem to be able to concentrate on anything that does not have to do with Kusanagi-kun and the young King, perhaps you two should go find gifts for them."

Anna and Tatara shared a look. "Kokujouji-sensei…Can we get gifts for more than just King and Kusanagi-san? Anna's birthday is tomorrow, and if you're letting the rest of HOMRA come here for Christmas, it'd be rude to not get something for Kamamoto, Fujishima, Chitose, and Dewa." The other three would most likely not be allowed because they were not yet Red Clansmen. That would happen this summer, if they didn't get burned instead. He thought they'd all pass the 'test' fine enough, though.

Daikaku sighed again, the breath less harsh this time. "Both of you may only select one item for each person, apart from Totsuka-kun's gifts for Kushina-kun. As her birthday is soon, he can select two for her, one for her birthday and one for Christmas."

Despite Anna's slight frown, Tatara grinned. "Okay! Can we go now?"

Daikaku nodded, and Tatara pulled Anna off to shop.

* * *

The two spent a while shopping, Tatara smiling and laughing, Anna quietly having fun.

Just when they were about to go back to the tower, Tatara stopped along the side of the road, Anna stopping beside him and tilting her head. He was looking at the sky, but in her gray world, there was nothing interesting up there. Tatara's small red was much prettier.

"Do you think they made some new friends? They've been there since that day, so they must've, right?" He wasn't sure if he even wanted an answer to those questions. _It's fine, it's fine. It'll all work out._ Right? Still, what if they'd forgotten Anna's birthday? What if…

Anna tugged his sleeve. "Mikoto will still be Mikoto. Izumo too."

He smiled down at her, bending to pull her small form into a hug. Worrying really wasn't like him. "Thanks, Anna. Let's go back, okay?"

She nodded, and off they went.

Unknown to them, Mikoto and Izumo had been looking at the sky and wondering the same thing themselves.

* * *

The next morning, Tatara attempted to bake a cake before Anna woke up, scattering flour everywhere in the process. After he got a cake in the oven, Anna walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes a little. "What is Tatara doing?"

He grinned at her, fixing his apron as he walked over. "Baking a cake! Happy Birthday, Anna."

She blinked at him, eventually showing a very small smile. "Thank you, Tatara."

He beamed and spent the rest of the day trying to make her laugh or smile again, meeting up with the rest of HOMRA to throw her a small party.

They both thought it was a lot of fun, but she did not smile.

When they returned to the tower, the Gold King was waiting for them. "I still do not understand why they use owls…" He shook his head and handed the scroll to the two.

Anna watched as Tatara slowly unrolled it, holding down the edges. "It's from King and Kusanagi-san!" To Tatara's relief, they had written it in Japanese, not English.

"Happy birthday, Anna-chan. Sorry we didn't write sooner, but we have had a lot of homework. It looks like no one else here can speak or read Japanese, so we've had to take longer on almost everything to write it in English.

See you soon,

Kusanagi Izumo

P.S. Mikoto hasn't lost control or shown his flames to anyone yet. Sometimes the furniture smokes when we sit, but nothing's caught on fire.

Happy birthday. Stay out of trouble.

Suoh Mikoto"

When he finished reading the note, Tatara frowned. It'd made Anna happy to hear, and he'd been happy too, but… "King should've written more! Kusanagi-san too."

It was a very short letter, especially since they hadn't spoken for three months, but then again, they would see each other in only two weeks or so.

It was Anna's favorite birthday present, better than the cake, books, clothing, and trip to the arcade. The arcade trip had been a whole lot of fun; HOMRA had run into Yata and Fushimi when the pair was playing a zombie shooting game.

Anna had been fascinated. When they shot the zombie, red blood came out!

Maybe they should've been concerned, but it wasn't as if they weren't aware of Anna's fondness of red. She'd thanked them and the rest of HOMRA, carrying most of her presents and Tatara the rest.

It'd been a fun day. Now they only needed to wait a little longer to see Mikoto and Izumo again.

They'd told the other members, but not the three prospective. Mikoto wouldn't make any new clansmen when he'd have to leave around two weeks later. He wasn't that uncaring. Tatara, Anna, and Izumo would've tried to stop him if he did.

The remaining days passed by in a flash, the two doing a little school work each day with Daikaku, looking for presents, and then hanging out with HOMRA.

The tension and excitement rose day by day until, finally, the day arrived.

Tatara and Anna got up early that day, despite knowing it wouldn't be until a little later that they'd see their friends again. It gave them just long enough to call up the rest of HOMRA and for them to arrive.

With Chitose and Dewa perched on two stools, Tatara and Anna sitting on the couch, Kamamoto eating on another stool, and Fujishima taking care of his most recent strays, they waited for the Gold King to return with their King and his right hand.

Chitose was in the middle of reaching over to mess with Dewa when the air shifted, and the two Kings and Izumo were back.

Mikoto was the first to move, looking at all his clansmen before making a short sound of annoyance. His gaze rested on Tatara and Anna before he grunted, "Move."

They obeyed, splitting apart so both would be sitting next to him once he sat.

Izumo smiled, sitting on the stool next to Dewa's as Mikoto sat between them. "Did you like the letter?"

Anna nodded, making sure she could see both of them.

Chitose paused with his hand on the back of Dewa's hat, "What letter?"

Izumo sighed, shaking his head. "You didn't tell them about it?"

Anna shifted, placing her hands in her lap. "You both only really wrote 'happy birthday' to Anna," Tatara pointed out, frowning at Izumo. "There wasn't anything meant for anyone else in it. The fact that you had a lot of homework and had to write it in English isn't really that…important." Neither was the smoking, not really. They'd seen that from the four members who could call the aura without falling over.

Fujishima looked up and over to Anna, noting absently that the Gold King had left. "Show us please?"

She hesitated, tempted to refuse so that Mikoto and Izumo wouldn't be in a different room, but when she met Tatara's gaze, she nodded. "One moment." She pushed herself off the couch, hurrying to the little note in her room.

After she was gone, Mikoto studied Tatara for a moment. "Everything been good?"

Tatara blinked, smiled, and nodded. "Nothing bad happened."

Mikoto narrowed his eyes a little, continuing to study him, and snorted. "_It's fine, it's fine_. Right?"

Tatara chuckled. "Right!" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and looked up at Mikoto. "Did anything else happen while you guys were there?"

He grunted and turned, looking at where Anna had gone.

Izumo sighed, wishing that the other members of HOMRA would do something instead of just listening quietly. "Even a magical British school is still a school. People keep looking at us strangely when we go into each other's common rooms, but no one's said anything."

"Yet."

No one said anything until Anna returned, offering the scroll to Fujishima.

He accepted with as blank a face as hers, carefully opening and spreading out the note, Kamamoto coming over to look. After a moment, Chitose and Dewa joined them.

When he finished, Kamamoto went back to eating, speaking between bites. "Didn't waste any words, did ya?"

Izumo just smiled while Mikoto grunted. "Not much else to say. It's really just a kind of boarding school, but all the subjects are magical. Anything else to say, Mikoto?"

He grunted again. "Two flame haired brats keep bothering me."

"Ehh? Why?" Why would someone bother King?

"Something about my hair being red and not being a Weasley. That first day, they were both called Weasley." He shrugged. "They don't think I'm Japanese."

Chitose blinked, handing the note back to Anna. "Really? They don't think our King is Japanese? Do you think they'll change their mind after seeing our gifts?"

The oldest two blinked. "Why did you get us gifts?"

"Because Christmas is soon, King, Kusanagi-san! Kokujouji-sensei told us how the British celebrate it, so we decided to mix that with how we usually do Christmas."

"Why?"

Tatara blinked. "It sounds like sometimes people compare how much they got."

"We did not want Izumo and Mikoto to be teased or made fun of because you didn't get anything."

Dewa smiled a little, adjusting his hat. "It's also a reason to get the two of you things as thanks."

The others nodded. Izumo sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You want to show them that even though we're exchange students, we have friends who get us trinkets?"

Tatara smiled sheepishly, "I wouldn't call them all trinkets…"

They focused their gazes on Tatara.

He laughed. "What? I'm not going to tell you; that'd ruin the surprise!"

Izumo sighed. The remaining days here were bound to be just as, if not more, exciting and amusing.

* * *

There were no tears when they left, just sad smiles.

Anna tugged on their sleeves, the two wearing robes again. "Write."

They both gave her tiny nods, Izumo ruffling her hair. They straightened with their suitcases full of their gear and were gone again.

She swallowed a sound. Tatara walked over and hugged her. When she looked up at him, he smiled. "They'll be alright. They'll write, and Kokujouji-sensei will keep us busy enough that maybe we won't have time to worry about how they're doing." She gave him a look, and he rubbed the back of his head, laughing softly. "Well, won't have much time to worry about them. And when they're back, maybe our family will grow by more than just three more people."

She tilted her head. "Our family?"

"HOMRA! For those of us who aren't orphans, we're like another family. Those of us who are orphans…we're the only family we've got."

"Tatara lost his parents too?"

Another nod. "I dunno if they're actually dead, but they abandoned me. My adoptive father died recently, and his wife had left a while ago." He pulled her a little closer. He might not mind the death and abandonment, but talking about it felt bad. Maybe because people felt bad for him when he said it. "Shouldn't Kokujouji-sensei be back by now?"

She shook her head. "He said he's grabbing some books to teach us basic magic. British do it a bit different so he's grabbing both."

"Really?" He blinked down at her, a grin spreading across his face. "Should we invite the rest of HOMRA to learn so they'll get it when we go?"

For a moment she couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but, after looking up, she knew. Giving him a very tiny smile, she asked, "Trying to make them miss more school?"

He blinked again. "No. I just thought they'd be interested."

"They might not be, but they'll learn anyway." The two looked over at the Gold King when he spoke, wondering when he had returned. They hadn't noticed. "There'll likely be trouble in the British Wizarding World in a couple years. It's my job to see to it that you're prepared if it happens. Magically and not." He crossed his arms. "Call them."

Tatara almost asked why he didn't call them himself, changed his mind, and went with Anna to do as ordered.

A short time later, all of HOMRA sat in the room, watching the second King with varying levels of interest.

He took a moment to examine them - the group of pre-teen boys in jeans and t-shirts, the girl in a frilly dress. After another moment of thought, he nodded. "The major difference between magical Japan and magical Britain is Kings, Clansmen, and Strains." He looked at Anna when he said Strains. "A more minor difference is that we actually teach our students non-magical skills and self-defense. From now on, arrive here at 4pm in PE clothes for magic lessons and training."

Chitose raised his hand, speaking after Daikaku nodded at him, "Magic training or physical training?"

"Both."

* * *

We really do enjoy reading your reviews, so please continue to leave them when you want to! It's nice seeing how people react.


End file.
